It has been well known for decades that comfort and efficiency in shaving with a blade type razor can be enhanced through the application of heat prior to and/or during the actual shaving process. The best known technique for achieving this is the application of hot moist towels to the human face prior to the beginning the actual shaving operation. This is typically carried out by professional barbers in barber shops and similar venues.
The stress relief and therapeutic benefit of massage that stimulates the muscles and lymphatic system is well known throughout the world. My device allows the user to experience a facial massage while being in complete control of the temperature and pressure applied to the skin. Conventional razors do not have the surface area of heat transfer properties that my device provides.
If used as directed, this device will save water and energy by retaining the heat that is wasted by conventional shaving methods. Unlike the thousands of plastic disposable razors that end up in landfills every day, our razor blades are mainly stainless steel and are designed to be recycled.